In His Eyes...
by Whoa Tamo
Summary: Late at night in the winner mansion, Quatre gets scared and trowa comes to comfort. Everybody now, awwww...Warning though, m/m you icky flamers you


Quatre watches something that scares him in a room next to Trowa's, and everything after.....is totally fluff. WARNING! WARNING!! WEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This is slashedy slash slash slash! Yay! I love slash....and that's what i wrote, so if you don't like it, then follow this next sentence VERY very carefully. Do......not......read....this.......kk? Good! Over and out from the phsychic spade!  
  
Quatre finnished watching the movie, it was so sad and upsetting. It was a very good movie, but, it scared the hell out of him anyway. His eyes fought to stay open at the end of that story, as he watched the main character, Baina, die...it just made him cry even more than he was and he felt his heart throb with anger and ache.  
  
He looked up to see no one there, he was in Relena's room, which was next to Trowa's. He was there, because Relena agreed to let him watch the movie, since he read the story, but, she refused to have it leave her room. It was her all time, favorite movie. Now, it was also Quatre's all time movie to watch when you're feeling like you're the most fucked up person on earth, now he knew, that she was deffinately much worse than anyone....  
  
The blond left the room, crying, and held his arms up to cover his tear filled eyes. He was shaking, and he was upset by what he had seen. It was rather strange, that the others were never found so messed up after a little movie that didn't even last thirty minutes...  
  
Quatre had barely gotten anywhere down the hallway, when he ran into someone. He tried to run past, with a soft 'sorry' coming from his mouth, but his hand was held tightly by the person, and he was drawn back.  
  
"What's wrong? Your clothes are wet, and look at yourself, you have red eyes, and you look upset..." The voice was his best friend, Trowa, who was looking into his face with a smile and talked in a soothing tone. He watched as Quatre whiped away the tears with his pajama sleeves, sniffling a little.  
  
Our blond haired young man stood with his face down, as he explained what was wrong, and what upset him. "You see....and then...she was found dead in a closet, and was dangling by a rope, and Jay...it was just touching, but it was also so sad..." He cut off with a choking feeling in his throat, he couldn't go on. Trowa pulled the smaller boy into his frame and looked down at him, hushing him, relaxing him against his chest.  
  
Brown haired Trowa walked with his friend down the hallway and into his room, watching as Quatre held onto Trowa's shirt tightly and didn't want to let go when they reached the room. "Are you sure you're OK? If you want, I can stay here the night, if you feel akward being alone..." Trowa trailed off at the sight of his friend's room. He had never gotten the chance to see it. The room was layered with all sorts of things, mainly though, it was a bunch of pieces of writing, some had pictures to go along with it, and others just seemed to have been forgotten. They weren't done by the blond, but by Mandy *heh, slight self implation there....i am mandy*, who had asked if she could wallpaper Quatre's room with stories.  
  
It was amazing what a ton of paper, and some tape could do...posters, pictures, a calander, and a very large picture on an easil, which was being painted by the pilot. It was just a simple thing so far, only a circle with some other shapes on it. But, Trowa realized that this was of a person, and not just any person. All around the room, there were five paintings, they were Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Relena. But, he couldn't help but notice that there were no pictures of Quatre on the walls, just other people.  
  
Quatre walked over to his bed, which had a plaid green design, nothing special, until you turned out the lights, and right above him, were stars...what seemed like an entire Universe of them, were placed above the bed.   
  
Quatre eyed Trowa, who was still looking around, when the blond cleared his throat. "I would like if you stayed here tonight....pick a place to sleep, you can have any place you'd like." He finnished, looking at his friend again, who was eyeing the stars. "If you'd like, you can have a star, as a remembrence of me, for the future..I'm sure you're willing to just leave it be, also, I'm not sure what you think after all...."  
  
"I think I'd like to sleep in the bed." Trowa interupted, while standing next to his friend.   
  
"The bed..?" Quatre managed to sqeek out, while he moved over to let his pal have a side of the bed. "There you are, goodnight!" He managed out of him while he tried to hide his flushed face.  
  
Trowa only smiled and removed his shirt, moving into the side of the bed that was his, sleeping so that his and Quatre's face were looking at each other. They didn't fall asleep right away, but ended up litsening to some music play in the backround, seeming as though the songs were longer than they really were. The brown haired man got into a comfortable position, getting himself nose to nose with Quatre's face, that stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes...  
  
  
  
The blond closed his eyes with relaxation, and felt at peace. He moved himself closer to the warm body by him.   
  
The two were not even a centimeter away from each others mouths. Each breathed into the others lips, so close to each other like that. Trowa reached his hand out, gently stroking Quatre's face with his fingers. Sandrock's pilot slowly opened his eyes, only seeing a deep pool of color in front of him, Trowa's eyes...  
  
Almost as quickly as the two had gotten so close, they both snapped back into thier world, realizing the position they were in. Trowa looked at Quatre, blinking his eyes as he did so, not quite sure what to do. Quatre smiled with some blush in his cheeks and started to scoot backwards, but was stopped by Trowa, who placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, bringing him in again.   
  
The Arabian closed his eye lids again, leaning into Trowa, capturing his lips within his. The clown pushed into thier kiss, deepening it with passion. What seemed like forever went by, each tasting the other, explroing with tongues and running hands along the other's body.   
  
"Trowa..." The Arabian began, talking through gasps of air, "I love you..."  
  
Trowa broke away and gave Quatre a true smile, "I love you." With this, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, litsening to sweet music play in the backround, each basking in the other's dreams...  
  
  
owari  
  
What'd you think? Good, bad, awful, OH MY DEAR LORD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Tell me! PLEASE!!!!!! I'm begging here! Welp, I may write more, and I may not, on this story, by the way, if anyone has any ideas for a story that they're not interested in writing, or would like to write with me, please tell me the idea, and I'll use it, if I'm willing to write on it.....heh heh heh....  
  



End file.
